


To Hell With The Rules

by ThatHomoGuy



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 20:30:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10884372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatHomoGuy/pseuds/ThatHomoGuy
Summary: Wrex and Shepard decide to fool around a bit on their down time.





	To Hell With The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Old work re-uploaded from ff. net

I had just got back from a routine scouting mission on some planet I didn't bother remembering the name of and was ready to just unwind for once. These missions were putting stress on me and I desperatly needed to relieve it. And there are two options going through my mind. One would be to just simply jerk off in my room and the other would require a second party.

And I knew who I would like that second party to be. A certain Krogan by the name of Wrex. But there was a problem. As far as I knew, Wrex was straight only and that was no good. "Never hurts to ask though right?" I thought. I made my way to the place where Mordin's lab used to reside and searched around for him. Wrex was standing by the table arguing with Mordin. I barely caught the end of it. Something about 'tissue sampling'? Wrex growled under his breath and stormed out past me, almost knocking me over. I jogged to catch up to him and caught him in the elevator.

"Hey Wrex. What was all that about over there?"

He looked up at me and I could see him calm down a bit. We are close friends after all.

"The Salarian wanted a tissue sample from me but didn't say where he was going to get it from. And where he cut wasn't a nice place to cut."

He grimaced and shifted in place. I mulled it over in my head and was trying hard not to laugh when I figured out where he meant.

"Awww want me to kiss it and make it better?" I said as I let out a few laughs.

He scowled. I leaned on the wall beside him and cleared my throat, smiling.

"So uh, Wrex... how much did he cut off?"

"Why? You wanna see?"

I felt my blood run cold for a few seconds.

"What?! No! I'm just curious is all..."

My face should NOT be heating up like this. He chuckled a little and pressed the button to go to my cabin floor.

"Shepard stop trying to hide the fact that you've been wanting to screw me by bullshitting around it in conversation. If you wanted to all you had to do was ask."

I chocked on my spit and coughed. "Holy hell? He knew? All this time? Holy shit?" My mind was racing with thought while my blood was racing with arousal. "God I hope he doesn't see how hard I am. We haven't even got to my room yet for fuck's sake!" The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Wrex stepped out and waited by the door to my room. He crossed his arms and stared at me.

"I'll give you three minutes to be in there and undressed before I rip them off of you."

I nodded and went inside and began hurriedly undressing, pulling my shirt off and yanking my belt and pants down while kicking off my shoes but leaving on my underwear. I just made it to the bed when my doors opened and in stepped a half naked Wrex. Clothen in only his lower armour he was a sight indeed. Lovely scales and plates on brown skin stretched over taught muscles. My mouth went dry and my dick ached at the sight. I looked lower and noticed a large bump between him. He must've noticed me staring and rubbed his crotch and looked at me.

"I figured you would've kept that on so I kept on my armour."

He made his way to me and stopped infront of me.

"But... I'll take mine off if you take off yours..."

I leaned back and began slowly pulling down my briefs. My cock sprang free and I gasped. I tossed them on the couch and spread my legs.

"Now it's your turn big guy. Let's see what's underneath." I said.

He reached down and pressed the release on the sides and I heard a faint whoosh as the air tight seal released him. He backed up a bit and pulled off the pieces one by one. When the codpiece was released I stared at his size. While it's true Krogan are usually big I didn't think they were this big. "Well... that's gonna be a bitch to get in." I thought. There was even small circular ribs going up the sides of the shaft and curious patterns of differens browns and even a red line going up it dead center. I looked up at him and saw he was grinning at me. I nervously smiled back. Then I got an Idea.

"Hey Wrex, have you ever heard of a blowjob?" He gave me a quizzical look.

"What the hell is a blowjob?"

"I could show you but first you will have to lay down."

He shrugged and moved to lay down in the middle of my bed and cross his arms. I moved between his legs and got at eye level with his girth.

"So why do I have to lay down?" I rolled my eyes.

"Because since you've never had a blowjob I figured that it might overwhelm you and I don't wanna be crushed under your weight."

He shrugged his shoulders. I leaned in and gave a tentative lick to the head. He grunted and lifted his hips towards me. I leaned back down and took the head in and sucked. He grasped some of my hair with one hand and kneaded it. I swirled my tongue around the tip and swallowed down as far as I could then went back to the tip. Wrex was grunting and pushing my head down some to try and get more in.

I obliged and deepthroated him as far as I could and jerked the rest while gently kneading his balls. "Four. Just like they said." He was spreading his legs and thrusting his hips along with me. I nearly gagged on a particularly strong thrust and pulled off of him. He groaned and panted at the loss of pleasure. I wiped my mouth off and straddled him.

"Shepard...nngh...you'd better have a good reason for stopping..."

"Yea. It's my turn. And try to be careful, I don't want to have to go to the E.R. with a bad case of bitten off dick."

We both laughed. He grabbed my ass and scooted me closer to him. He grabbed me at the base and wrapped his whole tongue around the bottom and licked all the way to the top and repeat the action over again and again. I threw my head back and let out a plethora of moans and groans. I held onto his thighs and leaned in closer to his face. I was so close to cumming.

"MMM...just a little more...AAAHH..." I couldn't even muster up the words to warn him in time.

I clasped a hand around my mouth as I came. It splattered all over his face and some even landed on me. He jerked his head back and looked up at me. He was grimacing and slightly growling low in his throat. I studied the mess on us. His crest was criss-crossed with my semen and his face was just as covered. Even one of his eyes was closed. "I guess I must've hit a bullseye. Hehe, oops." I reached a hand down and wiped a string of cum off of his face and licked it off. "Hmm... sweet, but salty. Just like I remember." I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"So, you aren't gonna kill me for that are you?"

"This time? No. Next time though, mabe."

"Heh sorry. I couldn't contain it."

"Just warn me next time. Now, what about my problem?"

I tensed up and thought about what to do next.

"Well I could ride you but.." I looked back at his cock and looked back at him.

"Let me guess, I'm too big and you're too tight?"

"Well, yea, kinda." He sighed.

"Ughh fine, but just this once."

I internally let out a sigh of relief and got off of him and made my way back between his legs. I spread them and groped his thighs.

"Under the bed near the right nightstand." He looked confused.

"What Shepard?"

"Reach there and hand me the bottle. And while you're at it, lay on your side too."

He leaned over and felt around for a bit and rolled back to lay on his side. He looked at the bottle and then tossed it at me.

I lifted his leg over my shoulder and opened the bottle. I squirted some on two of my fingers and reached down to gently prod at his hole. He jumped a little.  
"Dammit Shepard! That's cold!" He yelled at me.

"Sorry. It's not like I have a warmer place to hide it."

I slowly slipped one finger inside. He inhaled deeply and shuddered. I pushed and pulled and twisted my finger inside him, effectivley loosening him. I then slipped in another finger, making him clench around me. "Damn he's tight. I figured he would be but still." I curved my fingers as I thrusted them in, trying to see if he has what I'm looking for. He tensed up and groaned silently. I guess they do have prostates. Good. I can use this to my advantage...

I pressed against it as I stretched him. He moaned and gripped the bedsheets.

"Shepard just put in in already."

"Are you sure? I don't want your first time to be painful..."

"Shepard I've been through wars and received tougher punishment from a Salarian."

"Alright I get it. No need to get anxious."

I pulled out my fingers and positioned myself at his entrance. I pushed against the tight ring and managed to get the head in. I looked up to check if he was in pain. He didn't show any signs of being hurt so I pushed in a little more, going only halfway. His eyes were closed as he inhaled and exhaled deeply. I pushed in all the way and stayed like this. His eyes slowly opened to glare at me.

"Why'd you stop? Keep moving damnit!"

"I'm trying to let you get adjusted to me so as to not make it painful."

He growled and nodded at me. I waited a few more minutes before I began to move. I pulled out at carefully pushed back in. I didn't care whether or not he was a big, bad Krogan I wasn't going to hurt him. I thrusted back in a bit harder and earned a low moan for it. I picked up the pace and went faster. We were panting and groaning as our bodies melded together. I pushed in harder and angled where I thought his spot was. It took me a few tries but I eventually hit it dead on. He clenched his eyes shut and gripped the bedsheets tight.

His walls were spasming around me and sending me into unending euphoria. "Damn it's been way too long since my last fuck. I need to last though. Or at least get him off first." I reached down to grab as much of him as I could and hastily jerked him off while pounding into him. I looked at him as we fucked and he was a pitiful moaning heap of himself. It was quite the sight actually. To see a behemoth be reduced to a wimpering mess all because he's got a dick up his ass. Beautiful. He was becoming putty in my hands. I aimed for his spot again and focused on it.

I hit it over and over again and felt him tense up around me, almost painfully so. I knew he was close. Good, because so was I.

"Sh-Shepard...I can't..hold it...damnit!..."

He tightened around me and his dick throbbed in my hand as he came. It landed everywhere. On me, my bed, him and his face, anywhere it could reach. "Poor guy must've also been in need of a good screw as well." I closed my eyes and bit my lip as I came and coated his walls with it. I was cursing throughout all of it too. I settled down enough to pull out and sit on the bed beside him. He rolled over and sighed.

"Damn Shepard, if I would've known I was missing out on this the whole time I would have confronted you earlier."

I smiled and blushed as I looked away from him.

"Yea, well I didn't think you were gonna be up to it, considering that you have only ever shown interest in women."

"That may look like the case, yes but I was interested in one man inspecficially and that man is you, Shepard. That's why I told you so in the elevator."

"Well don't I feel honoured?" I said sarcastically.

"But seriously, how long did you know?"

"Since we were on the first Normandy."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because I knew that the council would have my ass if they found out." I snorted at him.

"Well now I'm the one who has your ass."

He lightly punched me in the arm and I saw him smile a little. We laid down on the bed together and chatted until we fell asleep. I had one last fleeting thought before I surrendered to sleep. "I hope this isn't a dream. If so, then don't wake me up..."


End file.
